Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 5
by KazuyaYamura
Summary: Don't you ever wonder if dreams could become reality? What would happen if you had the power to enter another's world? Would it be a gift or a curse? This is the story of a group of teenagers who discover their hidden potential... and soon regret the dark path that it has led them to.
1. Episode 0: Falsified Hope

Author's Note: This is an original story. Most elements of the Persona Series will be kept intact, however, I will change some aspects to suit the story. Chapters will be known as 'Episodes'. And this is Episode 0, the prologue. But first, disclaimer and warning time.

Disclaimer: The Persona Series belongs to Atlus. This is a fan-written story. I own all Original Characters used in this story. Any resemblance to actual people, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

Warning: This story will contain very dark elements. Some of which people may be uncomfortable with. If you're fine with this, read on.

Author's Note: Please enjoy the story.

* * *

Episode 0

Falsified Hope

* * *

A woman was pacing about the silent house, glancing towards the 2nd floor. She held her phone close to her cheek and waited rather impatiently for the call to reach.

Her dark brown eyes were watery yet she tried to prevent herself from crying, for she did not want _him _to hear her. Her breathing was hard and she could only hope that he could be helped. The ringing stopped and the phone was filled with static before it cleared up and a confident yet worried masculine voice could be heard.

"I assume you are calling because of _h__im_?"

"I don't know what happened to him. He never used to be like this..."

"I understand your concern. Maybe you should try talking to him?"

"But... He won't even respond to anything."

"Is he still... imagining _her_?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I keep telling him that _she _isn't real but-"

"I will come down to check on him. Please make sure that he gets some rest."

"Alright."

She ended the call and put the phone back onto a table, praying for her own safety before ascending the stairs, the sound of each step reverberating throughout the empty halls.

Taking slow steps, she eventually found herself standing in front of his room.

She hesitated. Despite the horrors she predicted, she knocked lightly before placing her hand on the bronze doorknob, opening the ajar door. The door creaked as it opened, revealing the nearly pitch black room.

It was rather neat, with papers stacked on the table and a spotless wooden floor, a monitor hanging against the wall with wires going in all directions towards a variety of devices. The shelves were mostly empty save for a single framed picture of the room's occupant. The walls were painted white but looked grey with the minimal light. The only light that could enter came from the faint illumination of the night sky and the occasional lightning amongst the millions of raindrops.

_He hasn't moved._

He remained seated in the same position at the corner of his room, staring out into the darkness of the night, hands beside him, dangling loosely. He didn't even turn around as she entered, nor as she closed the door behind her.

Walking towards his stagnant figure, she placed a hand on his shoulder, hoping for some kind of response. But there was _nothing._ The only sounds were her own heartbeat and the sound of rain falling onto the ground.

Riddled with worry, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I can't stand to see you like this. If your father was here, I think that he would be worried too."

_He didn't move. Not a single muscle._

"Please, at least say _something_..."

_He didn't say a word. He never uttered a sound._

"Do you feel like doing anything? Anything at all?"

_He looked and felt lifeless._

"Why won't you answer? Is something bothering you?"

_Her tears were visible and her sniffling could be heard, for she knew the reason behind his unusual behaviour._

…

"Who is more important," tears began flowing from her eyes, "...your family or this _made-up friend_-"

He turned around and looked at her straight in the eyes, pushing away her arm.

"SHE _IS_ REAL! WHY WON'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND!?"

"P-Please, calm down. Try to understand-"

"CALM DOWN!? YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN NO ONE CAN EVEN _REMEMBER_ HER!?"

"You must understand," she said between jerked breaths, "She isn't _real_."

He stepped forward and wiped the neatly-arranged contents of his table to the floor in one swift motion of anger. School papers, files, laptops and even all the medicine he had been prescribed with.

"Please, take your medicine," she said, picking up the bottle, "It will help you to sleep and clear your mind off her-"

"I'm not hallucinating," he muttered, "She _is _real."

She dropped to her knees. "Do you know how painful it is as your mother to see you like this!?"

_He felt no remorse. No sense of self-control._

"You only care about yourself. I don't matter to you, do I!?"

"I'm only trying to help you-"

"Then, why!? WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!?"

"Because... she is not real, your mind... is playing tricks on you. _I'm_ real. _Your father's_ real. Why do you need this girl when you have family?" she pleaded in vain.

_That was the last straw._

"Get. Out."

She was taken aback.

"I SAID GET OUT!"

She backed away, tripped on one of his belongings which were on the floor and fell backwards, her head hitting the hard wood. Her ears began to ring as the pain from the impact made her head throb. But that pain could not compare to the words that _he _would say next.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!"

She looked in disbelief at what he had become.

His posture unnaturally straight and commanding. Blood red irises _glowing _from behind his unkempt bangs. His hands in the shape of claws just waiting to shred anything that dare crosses him. There was then an unexplainable feeling. One that tugged at her soul. An energy that was dark and full of malice. Full of hatred, anger and sorrow. It overwhelmed her and her vision became cloudier. She tried her best to focus her eyes on him, hoping to get something; _anything_ through to him.

The sound of glass shattering. The sight of blue energy. It was then that _it _appeared. A silhouette behind _him. _Its translucent supernatural form crackled with lightning and the sound of its roar was like that of thunder. The lightning spread from this being towards and across _his_ body like ripples on water. They cracked and popped as they made their way to his fingertips. The power continued to amplify as more electricity raged throughout his entire body. It was passing through him; like it was a part of him all along.

The tension in the air was unmistakable. There was no escape and no hope. Wind began to build up and soon, papers began flying in all directions and even the furniture was toppled over as the entire room became one big mess. The worst part? All this raw energy was _emanating_ from him. He was the _cause _of this madness. The cause of this logically unexplainable phenomenon that she was experiencing first hand.

She was terrified, no, petrified at what she saw. Her diminishing sense of sight made it even more frightful. His feet began to lift of the ground and his body appeared as though he were in a trance. He mumbled incoherently, saying words that were incomprehensible to her as her vision filled with darkness. He stretched out his right palm and muttered one last word.

"Zio."

It was the final thing she heard, for she couldn't even hear her own scream in the final moments of her fleeting life.

* * *

"And so... it begins..."

* * *

Author's Note: Prologue over. What do you guys think of it? Please review. This is actually something that I really wanted to publish for a while now, but never got the urge to do it. So, please, tell me how I did in the prologue. Yeah, I get that it's really confusing but you'll get the story if you read on.

Oh, and if anyone knows where I got my inspiration for the scenes in this prologue... Please keep it a secret! ;) (But if you want to ask, go ahead and PM me.)


	2. Episode 1: Shirokage Dorm

Author's Note: Episode 1. I realise that Episode 0 doesn't make much sense. Trust me, it will all make sense in due time... The story will be told in the main character's point of view. If the point of view changes, I will make it clear in the story.

* * *

Episode 1:

Shirokage Dorm

* * *

_Nothing cannot exist without an opposite._

_There is no singular being in this world._

_With the weak, there is the strong,_

_With death, there is life_

_and with lies, there is truth._

_There were some who seek either one._

_But they ended up clashing with the other._

_And cause an imbalance between the two._

_In the end,_

_it is a vicious, never ending cycle._

_And so, with reality..._

… _there is the Reverse..._

* * *

**Late Night, 8th April 2014  
**

**Kissakishi: Kissaki Station**

"Ugh, the train was so packed..."

"I know right!? I was trapped between..."

"Hey, you free tomorrow...?"

"You gotta be freakin' kidding me!"

"Lemme see..."

"No way!"

_Are people always this noisy...?_

"C'mon, we still have another 5 minutes..."

"Don't be late..."

"Let's go!"

_Why can't the world have a mute button?_

The faceless crowd. The myriad voices. The utter chaos.

_Why did I have to transfer to such a crappy place...?_

I was in Kissaki Station, just after leaving my train. The station looked like any old train station; teenagers walking about, obviously night people, salarymen managing to catch the last train back from their workplace and of course, the occasional thug behind a back alley. Walking past the ignorant passers-by, I wandered around the train station, taking note of any place that might seem useful.

_The only thing I need now is an exit. _

Luckily, I managed to find one not too far away and went out; the voices of the crowd were now nothing but shallow whispers.

The outside was hardly any different.

The moon was shining ever so faintly behind the dark clouds. Its illumination could not be seen, especially with the innumerous streetlights, neon signs and LCD screens that were present at every turn.

Glancing at my watch, I cursed under my breath for arriving so late, "Damn, I better hurry to the dorm. I'd probably earn myself a lecture for coming at this time of night..."

Quickening my pace, I took out a piece of paper from my pocket and unfolded it. It was a map given by the school with directions to the dorm. Eyes shifting from map to walkway and back again, I navigated my way through the roads and pathways, dodging cars and other pedestrians. My unbuttoned blazer getting blown by the wind.

_This place is still pretty lively even though it's almost midnight..._

I asked for directions once or twice and soon found myself facing two huge wooden doors.

A sign above it read, 'Shirokage Dorm'.

_5 minutes to midnight... guess my timing isn't too bad after all..._

The building was huge, having 5 stories and an open roof. Despite the number of people at the station, there was hardly anyone near the front of the dorm. A couple of bicycles were placed in the nearby bicycle racks, which must belong to the dorm's inhabitants. The moonlight could also be seen from here, in contrast to the station. Not a single cloud was present in the sky.

_That's weird... I doubt that the station was too far away..._

I placed my hand on the door and shuddered as a cool breeze blew from behind me the second my fingers touched the oak.

_Is this dorm haunted or something...?_

I was on high alert as I opened the massive doors, which creaked as they opened ever so slowly. Inhaling deeply, I made my way into my 'home' for the next school year.

* * *

**Late Night, 8th April 2014**

**Shirokage Dorm**

Darkness loomed over me as I stepped into the lounge. Hardly anything could be seen as shadows bounced about the walls, giving me a picture of what was on this floor. Carefully examining my surroundings, I deemed it safe... for now.

_What's this feeling? It's like someone's watching me._

I had taken a defensive stance instinctively.

_I'm no black belt, but I wasn't weak in a fight. __But just in case... I'm still close to the exit, so I can make a break for it if I need to._

"Umm, hello? Is anyone here?"

I almost jumped upon hearing a very nervous feminine voice. She shuffled her feet and entered from behind me and a soft clicking sound could be heard.

The lights came on and I turned around only to face a girl who was wearing the same uniform as me.

_She turned on the light switch... Maybe I should have done that before acting like a total idiot. _

"Oh, hello. Nice to meet you," she greeted me, "I'm Kinoshita Misaki. Do you live in the dorm?"

_She must be a new transfer student too._

"No, I just arrived here. I'm a transfer student," I answered, reverting back to my usual posture.

She had shoulder-length brown hair, long bangs and unnatural purple irises. She wore the female version of our school's uniform, albeit modified. She wore her black blazer unbuttoned, revealing a white shirt and solid red tie underneath. She wore black stockings and matching shoes.

_She looks like some delinquent to me... But I guess I should speak for myself. My own blazer was unbuttoned and my tie was dangling loosely from my neck._

"Me too. I guess no one's awake now, huh?" she asked, eyes glancing at the flight of stairs behind me.

"No one in their right minds should be awake when school starts tomorrow," I muttered.

Kinoshita-san looked at me curiously, "You're referring to us, aren't you?"

"I don't need much sleep."

"C'mon, let's just see if anyone's awake," she reverted back into a cheerful tone.

The sound of footsteps were coming from the stairs. Moving closer, I could hear someone muttering under their breath.

"Hmm, you hear something?" asked the brunette, directing her question at me.

...

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

I almost jumped back as the scream echoed down the stairs. Although, maybe I should have jumped, since some blonde-haired girl wearing her sleeping attire; a matching long-sleeved pink t-shirt and long baggy pants, fell on top of me.

"Ow- Hey, watch where you're going!" I retorted, sprawled on the floor, bearing the weight of this girl.

Kinoshita-san was suppressing her giggles as she looked at us.

The new girl got up and frantically apologised, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going! Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine."

She stretched out her hand to help me get up, much to my annoyance and Kinoshita-san's enjoyment. Afterwards, the blonde-haired girl let us sit down on the sofas.

The dorm's lounge was rather huge. There was a flat-screen TV on the wall, two sofas, a dining area, a kitchen and dark green carpeted flooring along with beige walls. Not to mention a huge staircase at the back of the first floor. Kinoshita-san and I were facing the new girl as she sat down on the sofa opposite us.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Shimizu Yuka, 2nd year," introduced the blonde haired girl before gesturing to us, "So, you're the new transfers, huh?"

Shimizu-san adopted a rather lax posture with both her hands behind her head, legs crossed and her body looked as though it could slide down from how she was seated. She had short blonde hair and brown eyes. She was about an inch shorter than me and about the same height as Kinoshita-san.

Kinoshita-san nodded, back perfectly straight and hands on her lap, "Yes. I'm Kinoshita Misaki, 2nd year," Her eyes turned to face me, silently asking me to introduce myself.

_Damn... I hate it when I have to introduce myself. It's always troublesome._

"Takagi Haru. 2nd Year."

Shimizu-san clapped her hands before excitedly beginning to explain the dorm rules, "Okay, so now that we know each other, I would like to say a couple of things before you guys sleep for the night. First, this is a co-ed dorm, so, there shall be absolutely_ no_ sneaking into rooms."

_That's common sense..._

"... Second, guard your room keys, 'cause we don't have spares..."

_I don't plan to lose mine..._

"... Third, no going out at night unless you really need to... So, any questions?"

Kinoshita-san promptly asked, "How many people live in this dorm?"

Shimizu-san counted her fingers before replying, "There's the 2nd years; you, me and Takagi. The 1st years; Miyamoto Akira-chan and Ichikawa Chiharu-chan. And last but not least, the 3rd year; Sakamoto Katsuro-senpai. Anything else?"

I pondered before asking, "What are you doing up at this time of night?"

_She must be doing something..._

"Eheheh..." she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, lips curved into a smile, "... I was actually excited to meet you guys! I'm the only 2nd year in the dorm and it feels kinda lonely.."

_Like I'm buying that..._

Kinoshita-san's eyes brightened up. "Then I hope the three of us can become good friends, right, Takagi-kun?"

I sighed in sheer annoyance as I watched the two girls as they started chatting about the school, which class they hope they're in and other unimportant stuff.

"Sorry to interupt," I said, slightly irritated, "... but where are our rooms?"

Shimizu-san instantly stood up and signalled us to follow her. After she locked the dorm's door, the three of us made our way to to the 2nd floor via the large spiral stairway.

"Well... despite being a co-ed dorm... we don't exactly separate the floors according to gender..." Shimizu-san's face had a slightly red tint, "... we're separated by year, so 1st years on the 2nd floor, 2nd years on the 3rd floor and 3rd years on the 4th floor."

_So what's the 5th floor for...? _

The three of us ascended the stairs to the 3rd floor. The entrance to the floors was not open. Rather, there were doorways that needed to be entered.

I noticed that the 2nd and 3rd floors looked similar, both a long hallway that spanned the entire floor with a small room-sized area for relaxing. Vending machines could be found on each floor and a small table surrounded by long chairs.

Although, when I reached the 3rd floor, I was surprised to see that the walls were painted pink instead of beige and the floor was strewn with belongings and there was even a futon in the corner.

The table was stacked to the brim with papers and there was a 2nd monitor facing the chairs and it was even connected to the brand-new COMPStation 4, with 3 bluetooth controllers on the table as well.

There was a shelf on the wall, full of manga that dated back to the 1900s, rare figmas from various anime and limited edition video game boxes. The floor was filled with plush toys, which included a giant Jack Frost plush at the end of the hallway, completely covering the wall.

Kinoshita-san and I stared in wide-eyed disbelief at our floor. Shimizu-san on the other hand, looked rather unperturbed as she explained the situation, "Umm... yeah... I made some modifications to the 3rd floor... and some of my stuff is everywhere... I live on this floor alone and I sometimes sleep on the futon in that corner over there... The school doesn't check on the dorm and Sakamoto-senpai doesn't mind as long as I don't make too much noise at night... Please feel free to make yourselves at home... haha... Just take any one of the 4 empty rooms. My room's the one nearest to the stairs. I'll be sleeping out here tonight, so if you need anything, you know where to find me! Oh, and before I forget, we should exchange phone numbers and email addresses, just in case you guys get lost tomorrow!"

She whipped out her phone from her pocket and Kinoshita-san and I did the same. Thanks to the power of IR technology, our information was exchanged in a matter of seconds and we made our way into our rooms.

"G'night guys!" yelled Shimizu-san as she slumped on the futon.

"G'night!" said Kinoshita-san as she took the room beside Shimizu-san.

I went to the furthest room, nearest to the Jack Frost doll, and entered.

* * *

**Late Night, 8th April 2014  
**

**Takagi's Room**

It was rather plain, just what you'd expect from a dorm room. Feeling rather drowsy from the events that had taken place that night, I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep in my school uniform.

* * *

Author's Note: Episode 1, over!

But first, I would like to clarify a few things...

Yes, the co-ed dorm isn't separated by gender. It's a fictional story and Takagi-kun _isn't_ a pervert like Junpei, so nothing will happen.

Yes, Shimizu is a clutz, an otaku and dyes her hair blonde. And yes, she apparently sleeps on a futon in the corner of the 3rd floor, beside her COMPStation 4 and the school apparently doesn't check on the dorm and her Senpai is just as lenient. Just accept the facts, okay?

The 'doorway' that leads to the floors... Basically, imagine a spiral stairway that is completely surrounded by a wall. Now, imagine a doorway (without the door) where the floor entrances are. Got it?

That's it for Episode 1.


	3. Episode 2: The Dream

**Author's Note: Before I continue, I would like point out that the names of the characters are in Japanese format. (Last Name, First Name) Sorry if I caused any confusion. And now, on to the story!**

* * *

Episode 2

The Dream

* * *

_Hmm... where... am I?_

_This... feeling..._

_Argh... my head..._

_It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!_

"Don't give in."

_Huh?_

"Don't let it control you."

_How?_

"Focus. Focus it's power. Focus on me."

_Alright..._

_..._

The snow, the air, _everything_ became red. My eyes felt hot; burning hot. And they were red too.

_Something _came out of _her_. It came towards me. And... it disappeared. _She_ collapsed, dissipating into nothing but a puddle of dark red liquid. My vision was a blanket of crimson and my heart raced.

Faster...

_Faster..._

**_Faster..._**

* * *

**Almost Morning, 9th April 2014  
**

**Tagaki's Room**

"AAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed, so loud that I couldn't hear anything else. I threw my blanket onto the floor and sat on my bed. My heart was pounding against my ribcage and my ears were ringing. My face and body was drenched in sweat yet my palms were cold. I was gasping for air and my lungs were burning and was shivering vigorously; my vision was anything but stable. My senses were overwhelmed.

Repeated knocks on the door were followed by a worried voice, "Takagi-kun!? Are you alright!? Sorry, I'm coming in!"

My door was forced open and Shimizu-san rushed in and sat beside me, placing her hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down.

"Takagi-kun... please, calm down. Tell me what happened."

_No... No!_

I pushed her hand away and bolted toward the exit.

"Get away from me!"

I ran. Ran as fast as I could.

_No one... No one will come close to me ever again!_

Into the hallway, I made my way past the various scattered items and felt my way to the stairwell. My feet felt heavy;weak as I reached that doorway in the corner. My ears perked up when they heard loud thumps behind me; the sound of someone running. My body felt slow, unmoving as my mind forced the unwilling muscles to descend the steps. But before I could take another step, I felt a pair of hands surrounding me in a tight embrace. And I stopped.

…

Silence befell the dorm as we stood there, unmoving. Shimizu-san didn't loosen her grip, in fear that I would run away. The silence was broken by echoed footsteps coming down the stairs. My nose smelled a distinct cologne as the footsteps drew nearer.

"... Now what do we have here...?" asked a tall male, with white hair that grew all the way to his black-rimmed rectangular glasses. He wore a white long-sleeved V-neck and grey sweatpants.

"U-Uhh, I can explain!" exclaimed the both of us, trying to defend ourselves against whatever this guy was thinking.

"Yeah..." he seemed unconvinced, "... I bet you can..."

The three of us sat down on the 3rd floor gathering area, which was still as messy as the night before, and made small talk; mostly Shimizu-san and I trying to convince him that we weren't up to anything.

"Hmm... I see..." he pushed his glasses back as they drooped, "... so the transfer had some nightmare and started running, and to prevent him from getting away, Shimizu hugged him... I'll buy it."

We sighed in relief.

_This guy... his timing was just perfect._

"Oh, I almost forgot! You guys don't know each other yet!" said Shimizu-san.

"Indeed," continued the young man, "I'm Sakamoto Katsuro. 3rd year. Nice to meet you."

"Takagi Haru. 2nd year. Nice to meet you."

We briefly shook hands and continued the conversation.

"So, you're the new transfer student..." began Sakamoto-senpai, "Were you surprised to find out that the floors weren't separated by gender?"

_He changed the subject._

"Of course. I doubt the school would approve of this..." I voiced my concern.

"Haha, you'll get used to it. The reason we don't separate by gender is because there was no need to do so until now because all the students from the same year are also coincidentally of the same gender. Well, except for you. If you feel uncomfortable, you can move to the 4th floor with me," suggested Sakamoto-senpai.

"Huh!? Senpai, I don't want Takagi-kun to leave! It's okay for him to be here! It'll be lonely with just me and Kinoshita-chan!" whined Shimizu-san, pleading her Senpai to let me stay.

_Doesn't she get the reason why we're supposed to be separated in the first place!?_

"Alright... I'll stay..." I sighed in defeat. _I bet Shimizu-san could whine about this for a while... so I might as well stay... Hope this doesn't bite me in the ass...  
_

"Now, in other matters, are you okay with the 3rd floor's condition?" asked Sakamoto-senpai, looking at the surrounding mess.

"I'll manage."

"Anything else you need?"

_I pondered the question for a moment._

"Not really."

"Okay, Shimizu, could you please go to your room? I think that Takagi won't have any more problems tonight," ordered Sakamoto-senpai.

Shimizu-san nodded and followed Senpai's instructions. I wanted to follow suit and return to my own room but Sakamoto-senpai grabbed my hand before I could do anything else.

_This feels... wrong..._

"Takagi, could you do me a favor? The only reason I'm allowing you to stay on this floor is because I want you to take care of Shimizu. If you've noticed, she can be somewhat absent-minded, naïve and rather childish. This has gotten her into trouble, many times. She feels comfortable around you, so can I please ask this from you?" whispered Sakamoto-senpai into my ear.

_Take care of her...? What am I, her babysitter?_

"On one condition," I said.

"Name your price."

"Don't mention what happened between me and Shimizu-san to _anyone_. They'll get the wrong idea."

"No problem. But why?"

"Because I saw you take a photo with your phone. You were planning on emailing that to someone, weren't you?"

"Very sharp, Takagi," I could imagine the smirk on his face, "But your assumption is wrong. I was going to blackmail you just in case you didn't agree to my terms..."

"I've agreed, so delete the photo."

…

"Oh, and about your dream..."

"What?"

"Maybe you were just getting used to living in the dorms. We all have nightmares when our minds decide to play tricks on us, right?"

...

"Good night, Senpai."

"Good night, Takagi."

Senpai went back up to the 4th floor and I let go of the breath I didn't realise I was holding.

_That guy... is number 1 on my creep list._

Making my way back to my room, I switched on the lights and spotted two cardboard boxes in the corner. Opening them, I found my belongings and arranged them neatly in my new room. There wasn't much; just some clothes, a phone charger and other necessities. After which, I entered my bathroom, which hasn't been used, threw my clothes on the ground and entered the shower, turning on the tap.

_Damn... when was the last time I had warm water in my shower...? Maybe... this place isn't so bad after all..._

The hot water was refreshing and simply amazing as it released my tension and wiped my fatigue. I didn't spend too much time enjoying the water, for I had things to be done before school starts tomorrow... err, today.

_But for now... I'll just relax. I think I deserve it... _

_But that dream... I can't shake that feeling. It was too... real to be a dream. And why did I react when Shimizu-san tried to calm me down? The second I heard those words, my body moved on its own... and my mind went blank... _

_Sigh, no use thinking about it... _

Going back into my room, I looked into the mirror, only to see my own tired face. My natural black hair was in its usual messy state. There were bags under my dark brown eyes and my face was pale.

I opened the wardrobe and dressed myself for sleep. I still had 2 more hours before I needed to get ready, so I plopped on my bed, hoping to maximise whatever time I had left.

_It's my first day here... and I already got problems... Strange dreams... Dubious-morality seniors and... a friend? I don't need them. Friends just drag me down._ _They always have and they always will... _always_ will..._

* * *

Author's Note: Episode 2 over. If you like it (or even if you don't), please review!


	4. Episode 3: Just Another School Year

Author's Note: Third Episode finally here! We're actually going to see them go to school, so, enjoy!

* * *

Episode 3

Just Another School Year

* * *

**Early Morning, 9th April 2014  
**

**Takagi's Room**

_School... and just when I thought that life couldn't get any worse..._

Stretching my arms and stifling a yawn, I gave my eyes some time to adjust to the excess sunlight that was pouring through my window. I pushed my blanket aside, turned my body and stood up on unsteady feet.

_Damn... my feet feel so weak... _

My hair was in a complete mess, swirling and spiking in an uncontrollable manner. My clothes were no different; I wasn't even wearing my t-shirt when I got out of bed.

Dragging my heavy feet across the carpeted flooring and to my bathroom beside my ridiculously tall cupboards, I almost jerked back as my feet touched the cool marble flooring that made up the entire bathroom floor.

_Marble flooring...? Is this a school dorm or a hotel...?_

As usual, I went through my morning routine of showering, brushing teeth and getting dressed. All this was done in half an hour and I was ready to leave the dorm. But before I could do that, I unplugged my phone from its charger and was surprised to see 2 unread emails in my inbox.

_I didn't have much time to check my phone... I guess it's not surprising that I didn't see these._

One message was from Shimizu-san and the other was from Kinoshita-san.

_Kinoshita-san...? Shimizu-san sending an email wasn't much, but this is a surprise..._

Kinoshita-san's message read:

_Takagi-kun, _

_I just wanted to tell you that Shimizu-chan and I are going to leave the dorm slightly early. We're going to look around the school before classes start. So, if you're looking for directions on how to get to school, Shimizu-chan said that you should ask Senpai._

_Good luck with your classes,_

_Kinoshita :)_

…

_Great... now I have a date with the blackmailing creep. Time for the other message..._

Shimizu-san's message read:

_Hi Takagi-kun!_

_Im just tellin u but if u wanna go 2 school w/out Sakamoto-senpai ('cause I noe u hate him...), then u can ask the kohai 2 take u there. I didnt wanna tell Kinoshita-chan, cause of what happened last nite. I recommend u ask Akira-chan. Not that Chiharu-chan is bad buuut... Akira-chan can tell u important stuff about our school and Chiharu-chan is shy. :3 I told her to wait in the lounge 4 u._

_Have fuuun~_

_Shimizu_

…

The messages were very far apart in terms of grammar and spelling, but I was glad that Shimizu-san took the time to email me. At least I wouldn't have to see that glasses-wearing freak any time soon.

Shoving my phone deep into my left pocket, I grabbed my bag and went down to the lounge.

_I really have to get used to seeing a Jack Frost Doll every morning, don't I...?_

* * *

**Early Morning, 9th April 2014**

**Shirokage Dorm: Lounge**

The lounge was mostly unchanged from last night, save for two cups of instant ramen that were on the table. The TV was on and was showing some kind of news channel, although the person watching it didn't look interested at all...

She had light blue hair tied into pigtails and wore the female school uniform. Her eyes matched her hair and she had a pale complexion. She sat down, legs crossed, as she savoured the instant ramen in her hand.

_This... is Miyamoto...?_

I threw my bag on the ground and sat down beside her, waiting for a response.

Although none came as she continued to eat, not even glancing in my general direction.

_This is just pissing me off..._

"Hey, excuse me," I interrupted her meal.

She looked up from the plastic cup and placed it on the table along with her chopsticks before turning towards me. "Oh hello, are you Takagi-senpai?"

_She didn't even notice me when I sat down..._

"Yes," I confirmed, "Takagi Haru; 2nd year. Shimizu-san told me that you would show me how to get to school."

"That's what I'm here for!" Miyamoto gulped down the rest of her ramen and picked up her bag. "Y'know, the other cup's actually for you but we've got no time, just throw it in the kitchen."

_Dammit, I should have gone out earlier! Now I don't even have breakfast..._

After disposing the cups, we hurried out of the dorm, not wanting to be late on our first day.

* * *

**Early Morning, 9th April 2014**

**Kissakishi: Honmaru Ward  
**

We began walking towards the school which, according to Miyamoto, wasn't too far away. The streets were mostly empty with the exception of housewives going grocery shopping and young children heading to kindergarten. Their jovial chatter was the only sound that could be heard in the otherwise silent neighbourhood. The occasional car sped past, leaving behind the smell of exhaust, although it quickly dissipated.

"So, Senpai...," she asked, "What's the relationship between you and Shimizu-senpai? She seemed to like you a lot!"

"Nothing much," I replied as we continued our journey, "We just met yesterday."

"I guess that's Shimizu-senpai... always cheerful and friendly!" she said with a hop in her step, "Oh, I just remembered. Shimizu-senpai said that you should get a bike, since we usually ride them to school. It's faster than walking and we don't have to go out so early. All of us have bikes, and so she thought that you and Kinoshita-senpai should get one too!"

_Bikes, huh?_

"By the way, Senpai, I don't think that we have enough time to go around the school, 'cause I have some club stuff to attend to and the start of the year is usually accompanied by a long speech by our principal. You can just sleep through it, everyone does," explained Miyamoto.

_You've got to be joking..._

We passed by many places, including a mall, the station and a playground. As we continued to talk about things, Miyamoto suddenly perked up and pointed her finger in the direction of a large building. Looking up, I was amazed by the sheer size of the place and the facilities that it has. There was a full sized track to the left and a few smaller buildings behind and beside it.

"Welcome to Shirokage High!" chirped Miyamoto as she (literally) dragged me past the school gates and into Shirokage High.

* * *

**Morning, 9th April 2014  
**

**Shirokage High: Shoe Lockers/Lobby**

Placing our outdoor shoes in the lockers, Miyamoto started to give me a brief tour of the school. Assembly wouldn't start in an hour, so we had enough time.

"This is the main lobby. It's connected to the faculty office over there," she gestured towards a hallway, which we both entered, "The Nurse's office is at the end of the hallway."

Returning back to the lobby, Miyamoto continued her tour, "Classrooms are on the second and third floors. During lunch, you can practically eat anywhere. The library is in that hallway over there," she pointed towards another hallway opposite the Faculty Office Hallway, "The place is kinda huge, so don't wander off too far."

_I'll just explore the place a little..._

"... I need to help out with some of the preparations for the literature club, so I'll be going now!"

And just like that, I was left alone in the middle of the school lobby. Glancing at my watch, I found that I still had another 50 minutes before assembly started, so I decided to check the class assignments.

The assignments were posted on a notice board near the staircase, where many students crowded around to find their names. From afar, I spotted the 2nd year list and found my name in the middle.

'Takagi Haru: Class 2-C'

_2-C... I'll take note of that._

But as I scanned through the names of my classmates, I couldn't help but notice a name above mine.

'Shimizu Yuka: Class 2-C'

And another not too far away.

'Kinoshita Misaki: Class 2-C'

_This... is too much to be a coincidence._

Sighing, I went to the auditorium, where the principal's speech would take place.

* * *

**Morning, 9th April 2014**

**Shirokage High: Auditorium**

It was huge. The entire auditorium was twice, no, thrice the size of the lobby and it was buzzing with students. There were chairs attached to the ground, folded up, and many of them were already occupied. The majority were on their mobile phones, emailing each other and some were talking amongst their friends. Not a single teacher was present.

Grabbing a seat in the back row, I slouched and stuffed my hands into my pocket. Cocking my head backwards, I closed my eyes and tried to get some rest.

…

…

...

"Takagi."

_Too tired...  
_

"Takagi."

_Shut my senses..._

"Takagi."

_That voice... and that cologne smell... Oh god, don't tell me..._

"Taka-"

"What!?" I whispered, eyes forced open.

His face smiled down at me with his usual sly smile. Eyes looking through those thick, black-framed glasses. White hair drooping down. It was none other than the blackmailing creep himself.

"Hmm... you seem irritated..." mused Sakamoto-senpai.

Keeping my volume down, I decided to give him a piece of my mind, "Of course I am! I've barely had 2 hours of sleep. Can't even rest for 5 minutes!?"

His smile only grew wider. I wanted to spit in disgust.

"I just wanted to let you know that since you and Shimizu are in the same class, I still expect you to take care of her," was the only thing he said.

"What do you mean by that!? She's 16; she can take care of herself!"

But by the time that protest left my lips, Senpai was nowhere to be seen.

_Creep..._

And just like that, I went back into my slumber...

* * *

Author's Note: The chapters are pretty short, but that means I can write more chapters in a week! For those who read this story, please review. I know that quite a few people actually read it, so I want to hear your thoughts!


	5. Episode 4: Class is Now in Session!

Author's Note: Review responses are at the bottom. On to Episode 4.

* * *

Episode 4

Class is Now in Session!

* * *

The white snow fell from the grey sky as the cool winter winds blew. My lungs inhaled the frigid air and my body shivered as it took in the unnaturally cold sustenance.

Despite the conditions, I felt unusually calm; for there was no danger; no harm. The serenity was like a single beacon of warmth in the vast emptiness of my soul. My dark, empty, desolate soul.

I was a child, alone, in an isolated town covered by layers of white, pure, untouched snow. It never stopped, and the surroundings only seemed to slowly fade away as the misty blanket concealed everything in sight.

My legs didn't move; for they couldn't. They, along with everything else, had also been hidden from my senses. I could not see them, nor could I feel them. I tried to move my arms, but they too did not exist, and neither did any other part of my body.

...

I no longer felt the cold. The harsh, painful, unbearable cold. I saw my own self being consumed by the tongues of white as I floated aimlessly in this space. Alone. But this sorrowful feeling died down as I sensed a presence in this realm; this plane of non-existence. At the same time, I also felt uneasy, and afraid. Very afraid.

"_It has been a while, Takagi Haru."_

The voice was stoic. Emotionless yet full of meaning. It gave me a sense of belonging. A sense of direction. I was no longer alone. But it also pushed me further away. Further and further... into the darkness of my own mind.

"_You have done well. It has been such a long time. I wish I could stay, but my time is short."_

Words are empty. I felt no happiness, no humanity as the voice drew me closer, tempting me to follow it. It played and toyed with my ego... with me.

"_I have came to warn you. Your very actions will soon be followed by a consequence. It is then that you must decide whether your goal is right. Whether you are fighting for something that will only destroy you in the end..."_

I have no qualms. My goals are clear. I will never change and neither will my purpose. Even if it means risking everything, I will not falter; not once. There is no price to a fleeting mortal life, not a single strand of value; yet I try to attain something so fragile, so capable of self-destruction. Something that makes choices, yet is set in stone. Something that embodies the impossible, the unthinkable and the incomprehensible:

The human soul.

* * *

**Morning, 9th April 2014**

**Auditorium**

_Was that... a dream...? I've been having a lot of them lately..._

"... and so, that concludes this morning's assembly," said a student into the microphone on the rostrum as she addressed the half-asleep crowd that covered the entire auditorium. There was not a single one who paid attention to the stage; student or teacher. Many were asleep and many more were whispering among their peers. The student then disappeared as she stepped down from the wooden stage that took up a fifth of the entire auditorium. I could see everything from where I was seated, for the auditorium seemed more like a theatre, where the further back you sit, the higher the row.

Thankfully, there was no one who sat near the back. I didn't need anyone watching me sleep, especially my blackmailing Senpai; although there were no signs of him coming near me. Stretching my stiff arms and back, I stifled a yawn. Looking around, it seems like the students were slowly being dismissed from assembly. They crowded around the sole exit in the front of the auditorium, beside the stage.

_Maybe I should go too... Don't want to be late for class on the first day-_

"Takagi-kun!" yelled a voice a few rows in front of me, interrupting my inner monologue. She waved her arms, trying to catch my attention. None of the other students paid attention to her for more than a second; they were all trapped in their own world.

_Kinoshita-san..._

I entered the torrent of teenagers; shoving and getting shoved as I fought for my right to move. I almost tripped over my own legs as I walked down a step, pushed by a group of punks who were commanding the students by brute force. After what seemed like an eternity, I managed to reach Kinoshita-san's seat, which was a mere two rows in front of mine.

_Two rows down... eight to go._

Her uniform was now in perfect order and her eyes were a natural brown, quite different from the original purple, which I now assume were coloured contacts. Her usual cheery smile and cute yet matured appearance attracted the glances of many male, and some female, students as she approached me.

_She could be a school idol... Like I care._

"Takagi-kun, let's go to class. You've seen the assignments, right? Shimizu-chan sneaked out of the auditorium before the speech was over. I guess now we know why, huh?" she said, persuading me to come along.

_Then why didn't you follow her...?_

The two of us descended the stairway with ease. Everyone gave way to Kinoshita-san, even the jackasses that shoved me. Although, as I went down, many tried to trip me and many more were staring daggers at me. Making our way out of the auditorium without_ much_ trouble, we hurried to the classroom.

* * *

******Morning, 9th April 2014**

**Classroom**

_Well... how do I put this...? I was chased by freaks who were obsessed with a certain female student and death threats were shouted at me. I'll say that my day is going just fine... Luckily, we managed to run away and found the classroom door. Took us a solid 2 minutes..._

2-C's classroom was pretty big compared to the others and was located on the 2nd floor. The walls were grey-blue and the floor was tiled; alternating between blue and white. The tables were arranged in such a manner that two tables were next to each other; with 3 columns and 21 tables altogether. The classroom however, wasn't empty, for there two students at their desks. One looked very familiar, with her dyed blonde hair, terrible posture and child-like appearance. The other was a new face; inquisitive and mysterious. He was reading a book and looked up ever so briefly as we entered.

"Takagi-kun! Kinoshita-chan! I wondered when you guys would show up!" yelled Shimizu-san, "Sensei isn't here yet, so we can just relax. The seating arrangement's on the board at the back."

_Of course she'd be here..._

Kinoshita-san and I walked towards the back of the class, scanning the crudely-made diagram of our seats. They were arranged in alphabetical order... and unfortunately, I landed a seat right beside...

* * *

**Late Morning, 9th April 2014**

**Classroom**

_Is this some kind of retribution...? I mean, our names were three characters apart! [Ta] and [Shi] couldn't be _that_ close together! Sigh, I guess I'll just have to put up with this for a year..._

"This year, we have two transfer students in our class. Go ahead and introduce yourselves."

Yui-sensei, who was our homeroom teacher, asked us to stand in front of the class. She was young for a teacher and looked like she was in her late 20s. Her straight shoulder-length brown hair seemed awkwardly similar to Kinoshita-san's; and combined with their facial features, I couldn't help but wonder if they were related.

Writing our names on the board, we went on introducing ourselves.

"Kinoshita Misaki. Nice to meet you," said Miss Perfect with a small bow.

"_Wow, she's cute!"_

"_I know, right?"_

"_Wanna ask her out?"_

"Takagi Haru. Nice to meet you."

"_What's his problem...?"_

"_Ugh... I hate people with attitude..."_

"Now that we know each other, could you please return to your seats?" asked Yui-sensei politely.

We complied and I took my seat... right beside Shimizu-san...

* * *

[And so, time passed...]

* * *

**Afternoon, 9th April 2014**

**Classroom**

"Takagi-kun!" whispered Shimizu-san, "What's the answer for Question 5?"

_That's the twentieth question she asked today! Is she even a high school student!? C'mon... when does this period end!?_

"It's simple, Shimizu-san. The answer is A," I whispered back when Sensei had her back turned.

"Thanks," Shimizu-san scrambled to write down the answers.

Sensei faced us. "Remember that you should research the Taika Reforms, since we are going to proceed with the Reforms next week," she reminded before bowing slightly, "Thank you class."

She walked out of the room and some of the students finally awoke from their slumber. I glanced up at the clock which showed 3 o'clock; dismissal.

_At least I managed to catch some sleep during Classic Li__t. and Math..._

The air was filled with buzzing students as they chatted among each other. Some of them were rushing to complete their homework, either too busy or too lazy to complete it at home. None of them had left the class yet, for most of them had after school activities and were in no rush.

_I should join a club... eventually..._

Just as I stood up from my seat and prepared to leave the classroom, Shimizu-san grabbed my arm with inhumane strength, nearly causing me to fall. She did the same to Kinoshita-san and dragged us both our of the classroom.

"Before you two run off, let's get you some bikes!"

Kinoshita-san simply smiled at Shimizu-san's antics while I couldn't help but be reminded of a certain manga character...

_Well... I guess Miyamoto _did _warn me..._

* * *

Author's Note: End of Episode 4. Sorry that this Episode took a while, but I was rather caught up with school work. Oh, and from now on, I **won't **write about unimportant things like school. I will simply skip to 'After School' like the game does. Please review!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

Guest (1): Drawings? Umm... I don't think I have time for that... If you really feel that the characters are not well-described, I could add extra chapters to explain their features in detail... but only if enough people request it.

Yami no Majou077: Their Personae are going to awake very soon... And as for their mythologies... let's just say that it will be a surprise and it is something not featured in the past Persona Games... Thanks for reviewing!

I would also like to thank all other reviewers of this story and hope that many more will share their thoughts.


	6. Episode 5: It All Begins Here

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! I've been feeling under the weather recently, so I couldn't exactly post this chapter.

This chapter is mostly exploring Kissakishi (it's the location of this story; didn't read Episode 1 in detail, did you?). It may seem unimportant, but I assure you that this helps to build the overview of the story... 'cause some locations will be used for important events or social links. This is also the start of the **actual** story. On to Episode 5!

* * *

Episode 5

It All Begins Here...

* * *

**After School, 9th April 2014**

**Kissakishi: Yumizuki Ward**

I was dragged by my collar out of school, earning the strangely not-so-surprised stares from students and staff. Shimizu-san was rather strong for someone who seemed so weak, childish and fragile; but I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover. I didn't have much time to explore the city, since I just arrived here last night, so I hope that this little trip could serve some purpose. The local shopping district, located in the Yumizuki Ward, wasn't too far away from our school and the dorm, which was located in the central Honmaru Ward.

Yumizuki Ward's streets were lined with shops of large variety. Bicycle shops, cellphone shops, general stores, restaurants and even a Junes, this place looked like it had everything. The small two-way road, sandwiched by the concrete pavements, was the only way for vehicles to pass through in this packed area. Half of the crowd were students, while the other half were salary workers and young adults. Most of them were walking past the hundreds of stores, and occasionally entering one with an item of interest to them.

"We're here!" Shimizu-san jumped for joy as we finally arrived at our destination. We stood in front of bicycle store, which looked newly refurbished. The glass windows displayed an amazing selection of bikes, from the cheap and convenient to the expensive and professional. Kinoshita-san, smiling innocently as always, entered the store right after Shimizu-san and nudged me to follow them. I pushed the glass doors aside and went in, rather unwillingly.

* * *

**After School, 9th April 2014**

**Bicycle Store**

Bells chimed as we entered the shop; a lone soul in it.

"Shimizu-chan, nice to see you again! Are these your friends?" asked a tall male shopkeeper from behind a counter. He wore a white shirt with skinny jeans and had short black hair and slightly tanned skin. He looked and acted friendly and I'd bet that he's an acquaintance of Shimizu-san. I couldn't pinpoint his exact age but I would say that he's in his 20s.

"Yep, this is Kinoshita-chan and Takagi-kun! Nice to see you too, Toudou-san!" chirped Shimizu-san.

The shopkeeper approached us and I noticed that his left ear was pierced. Bowing slightly, he introduced himself, "Toudou Naoya. Nice to meet you."

"Kinoshita Misaki. Nice to meet you."

"Takagi Haru. Nice to meet you."

"I haven't seen your faces around these parts. Are you transfers?" asked Toudou-san as he went back to his place behind the register, hands placed on the counter, face inquisitive.

_How did he manage to guess? Are transfers common around here?_

"Haha, you must be wondering how I guessed, right?" he asked, "Well, back in my hometown, there was this bizarre case. Me and a group of friends solved it, so my deduction skills are pretty good."

"Is that so? Sounds like you've had an interesting high school life, Toudou-san," commented Kinoshita-san

"Not really. It was just that one incident, honestly," said Toudou-san with a wry smile before changing the subject, "Since Shimizu-chan must've brought you here, I assume you guys are interested in buying?"

"That's right! Takagi-kun and Kinoshita-chan are still _walking _to school! It wastes _soooo _much time!"

_With that one statement, my fate was decided. I was doomed to be trapped in this store until we find something suitable. I don't know about bikes, but when women go shopping, I avoid the situation at all costs._

"Takagi-kun, why the long face?" asked Kinoshita-san, who snuck up from behind me.

I looked at my feet. "I'm not interested in this stuff. I'd rather walk."

"You're not the only one." she smiled.

"So why did you even agree to come here?"

Kinoshita-san looked towards the gleeful Shimizu-san, who was looking at the selection of the store. "Doesn't it feel nice to see someone feel happy? Shimizu-san just... makes you feel all warm on the inside, doesn't she? She's just that type of person."

"Tch, I don't really care. She's annoying. Messing up our floor, clueless when it comes to questions..." I murmured.

"Don't say that," said Kinoshita-san, "She stayed up all night on the day we came, welcomed us to the dorm and even stopped you from running down the stairs in the middle of the-"

"You knew!?" I said in disbelief.

"Hehe, did you two honestly think that no one saw you?" Kinoshita-san grinned slyly.

I sighed. "... And I take it that you didn't mention this to anyone?"

"Of course not," she shook her head, "I wouldn't want to get in between you two-"

"Just stop."

Kinoshita-san cocked her head to one side. "Stop what?"

"Stop pairing us together. I don't need anyone." I turned my back towards her.

"You're not the only one with problems, y'know? For all you know, Shimizu-san could be doing this to make us feel more welcome. She could always hang out with her other friends, study or even sleep, but she took the time to show us around." Her tone was hinting at annoyance.

"If she wanted to do me a favor, she would have left me alone."

_I managed to survive this hell as soon as Shimizu-san realised that the price tags were too hefty for us. Toudou-san was apologetic but did not even offer a discounted price. And thus, we had wasted an entire afternoon._

"Too bad that you guys don't have enough cash. Hey, maybe you could get a part-time job here, then you could finally get one!" suggested Toudou-san.

_He's trying to trick us into becoming his workers, eh? Not buying it._

And so, after saying goodbye, we decided to have dinner at Junes, which we actually had enough money for.

* * *

**Evening, 9th April 2014**

**Bicycle Store**

_**POV Change: Toudou Naoya**_

_Those kids were interesting, especially the boy. It seems as though he has already awakened to his [potential]. The other two still need a little push. Maybe I should inform Kuzunoha-chan... or maybe Igor-san... Sigh, it has been a long time since I visited the [Velvet Room], hasn't it? Wouldn't hurt to say hello, I guess... Heh, maybe I'll go see Philemon too..._

Hearing my store bells ring in the dead silence, I did not need to turn around to know who was at my door.

"Kuzunoha-chan, long time no see," I called out to her.

"Toudou... those children... were they-"

"Yeah," I cut her off, "They have the [potential]."

"Keep an eye on them. We need to make sure that they don't fall into the wrong hands," said Kuzunoha-chan.

"Don't worry," I reassured her, "I was just about to follow them anyway."

...

"Oh, Toudou, I have a message from... a certain organisation," she continued, "They want to know if you'll join them. It seems that your old friends have accepted this invitation."

"Old friends, eh? I haven't seen them in a long time..." I muttered.

"I'll leave the letter in the [Detective Agency]. You're free to pick it up any time."

She left without another word.

_First the [potential], and now, this organisation... I really have my work cut out for me... and to think that I moved here to live a quiet life... I guess [persona-users] can never be left alone..._

* * *

**Evening, 9th April 2014**

**Junes Rooftop: Food Court**

_**POV Change: Takagi Haru**_

_Every day's great at your Junes~. _

_Must. Get. Jingle. Out. Of. Head._

"Dinner's on me! Itadakimasu!" exclaimed Shimizu-san, digging into her freshly-made soba.

The Junes theme song played through the loudspeakers, filling the hearts of children with its addictive cheerfulness. Families sat down on the tables, some waiting for food and others waiting in line. Stalls lined one side of the food court, where aromatic smells could be found.

"Anyone wanna try some of my curry rice?" offered Kinoshita-san.

"Me! Me! Me!" Shimizu-san instantly took some and gulped it down, "Delicious!"

"Shimizu-san, is it alright for us to be out this late? It's almost 7," I reminded her.

"Don't worry too much, Takagi-kun~! We're fine as long as we're back by 9!" she chirped, finishing her food.

_She finished the entire bowl in less than 5 minutes!?_

"I'm gonna grab some beef bowl, you guys can just wait here, 'kay?" she said, jumping out of her metal chair and rushing to join the queue.

"Shimizu-chan sure eats a lot, doesn't she?" said Kinoshita-san, "On the other hand, you sure take your time, Takagi-kun."

"That's 'cause I have manners-"

"You're almost feminine in a way!" giggled Kinoshita-san.

I looked downwards, trying to conceal my slightly red cheeks.

"Aw~ your blushing!" teased Kinoshita-san.

"S-Shut up!" I retorted.

"You don't have to hide it, Takagi-kun!" said Kinoshita-san.

The three of us were at Junes' food court, which was located on its roof. The view was amazing, overlooking the entire shopping district, and I could even see the ocean from here.

Although, my eyes were far more interested in the shadowy figure that seemed to be lurking in the crowd.

Is it just my imagination?

"I'm gonna use the toilet. I'll be back in a while," I said.

Leaving the table, I slithered past the crowd and behind a pillar, hoping to get an inkling of who this was. My vision was focused on each and every individual that walked near me. However, I hoped that I was wrong and that my mind was just overreacting.

…

A hand grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth with a cloth. The world faded out as my body felt numb.

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

* * *

Author's Note: Episode 5 over. Please review.

Oh, and I'd like to thank all reviewers so far!


	7. Episode 6: Welcome to the Velvet Room

Author's Note: Episode 6~! I'm very sorry this took so long... It's just that a lot of things have come up recently and writing couldn't exactly be a priority.

On to the story!

* * *

Episode 6

Welcome to the Velvet Room

* * *

Blue.

Everything was a blinding blue. The walls, the floor, the ceiling...

It was overwhelming, yet my heart felt strangely calm.

The soft melodic piece played soothingly in the background, accompanied by soulful singing.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the light, and I forced them open.

It was empty. Plain and empty. Only two wooden chairs on opposite sides of a cloth-covered table.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

The nose. It was just... unnerving. And the eyes... they were bulging and bloodshot. The only normal part of his appearance was the black suit he was wearing over his _unusual _exterior.

My hands gripped on to the sides of my chair instinctively.

"My name is Igor. I am _delighted _to make your acquaintance."

"Takagi Haru. Likewise," I replied.

"It seems that we have a guest with... a very _unique _destiny...," chuckled Igor, "Ah, but I almost forgot. I have yet to introduce my assistants."

Two strikingly similar children came out from behind his chair; the only difference being gender. They both wore junior high uniforms, with the absence of a school crest. The boy had a blue blazer over a black button-down shirt and blue pants. The girl had the same appearance with the exception of a black skirt and black stockings. On their breast pockets instead was a golden stylised letter 'V'.

Their hair was short and was solid black. Their eyes were mismatched, blue on the right, red on the left.

"I am Victor, the animus," said the boy.

"I am Caroline, the anima," said the girl.

"We are one with you," said the both of them in unison.

_This should be creeping me out, so why do I feel so relaxed?_

"Dear guest, would you happen to believe in fortune telling?" asked Igor.

A few cards materialised on the table, all depicting a mask, similar to those things you see in theatres.

The cards were arranged in a circle. 22 cards in all.

"These cards are said to represent the journey of life. Each and every one of them hold an extreme importance to the path you will take..." said Igor, smile growing even wider.

One of the cards flipped over. It depicted a man, fishing. A dog right beside him.

"The fool, representing the start of a journey."

Another card flipped over, it depicted a giant black heart, with a man and woman below it.

"The lovers, representing the bonds between one another."

Yet another card, it showed a skull.

"Death, representing a great change."

A twenty-third card took form in the centre of the circle and it flipped over.

It was blank, with XIII on the bottom.

"... It seems that our guest's destiny... is undecided," commented Igor, looking almost surprised at the appearance of this new card.

"What do you mean by 'undecided'?" I asked.

"This is beyond our comprehension," replied Caroline.

Long-nose waved his arm over the table and the cards ceased to exist.

"It seems that our guest has a very _special _ability as well," continued Igor, "You possess the power of the [Wild Card]; the ability to wield multiple [personae]."

_He changed the subject. He almost looked panicked when he saw the blank card..._

"Personae are facets of oneself. They act like a mask as you face hardships," said Victor.

"But... in addition to this ability, you have a very rare power," chirped Caroline.

_Persona? Wild Card? Rare power?_

"It will all make sense in due time. For now, I must explain your additional abilities..." muttered Igor, "You have the ability to enter the mind and awaken the personalities that are buried within."

"This essentially means that you have the abilities of our grand master, Phile-"

"Hush, brother," said Caroline, cutting off Victor's words.

_Grand- what? These guys are hiding something, I'm sure of it._

"Who brought me here!? I was kidnapped, dammit!" I demanded, standing up.

"An old guest... I agree that his methods are rather... harsh," replied Igor, "But that is of little importance. Our time is limited. Victor, if you would please continue."

"Of course, Master," he answered with a bow, "The Wild Card ability is enhanced through [social links], your emotional ties with others. The stronger your social links, the stronger your Persona ability."

"And of course, that special ability of yours gets stronger too!" added Caroline.

_My head started to ache. Not because of this obviously awkward dream, but it was something else._

"..."

Silence befell the Velvet Room.

"Our time has run out. Someone is watching us." Victor broke the silence.

"Farewell, dear guest. May we see each other again-"

Before long-nose could finish his goodbye, my vision completely blanked out.

My ears stopped hearing.

My nose stopped breathing.

I couldn't feel anything.

* * *

"_Haru-kun~! Haru-kun~!"_

_I blinked, opening my hopeful eyes._

"_C'mon, get up!"_

_She stuck out her hand towards me and helped me up from the snow-covered ground._

"_Why don't you try again? Focus on me this time~!"_

"_It hurts..." I muttered._

"_Don't give up! You'll make it!"_

"_Okay..."_

…

_Blood._

_The horror that appeared before me._

_Spluttering out of her thin frame, staining her clothes and the ground._

_Flying in all directions. It was unreal._

"_Mi-chan!" I yelled as her body fell to the ground, her heavy breathing unmistakable._

"_No! NOOOOOO!"_

* * *

**Late Night, 9th April 2014**

**Shirokage Dorm: 3rd Floor Gathering Area**

"T... gi... n..."

"Ta... gi... kun..."

"Takagi-kun!"

I jolted back to reality as soon as I heard someone calling my name.

I was back in the dorm, on the messed-up 3rd floor, lying on a sofa.

Shimizu-san and Kinoshita-san were right beside me, both of them panic-stricken.

"Takagi-kun, are you alright!?" asked Kinoshita-san.

"Ugh... my head..." I managed to utter.

"Here, have some water," offered Shimizu-san, handing me a bottle.

I gulped down the fluids and realised just how dry my throat was.

Sitting upright, I massaged my temples in an attempt to soothe the burning pain.

"I found you collapsed at Junes. It's a good thing I was there, since I doubt Shimizu and Kinoshita could carry you back," said another voice from the stairwell.

_That voice... Ugh, don't tell me I was carried back by..._

"Don't worry. I didn't carry you back per se," continued Sakamoto-senpai, seemingly able to read my thoughts, "I called a cab, so it didn't look too suspicious."

"Thank you."

...

"I didn't expect you to thank me," he commented sarcastically, "We do seem to have some sort of hostility between us, don't you agree?"

"Senpai, Takagi-kun still has a headache, cut him some slack," interrupted Kinoshita-san.

"Yeah, Senpai! Don't be a meanie!" yelled Shimizu-san.

"I guess the both of you are right," he said, not too sincerely, "I'll be on the 4th floor if you need me."

And just like that, Sakamoto-senpai went back.

"I'm gonna go back too-"

"No way you're going back by yourself!" said Shimizu-san.

"No, I'm fine." I pushed away their attempts to help and went back to my room. Strangely, they didn't persist.

As I closed the door, I turned back to look at their concerned faces and muttered, "Thanks."

* * *

**Late Night, 9th April 2014**

**Takagi's Room**

I collapsed on the ground the second my feet entered the room.

I was definitely in no condition to do anything by myself, but the last thing I needed was to be weak and accept their help. Call it pride or whatever you will, but that's me.

So, I crawled onto my bed, throwing the covers onto myself.

My head was still throbbing, and it always has since I left the 'Velvet Room'.

_That place looked so familiar, like a distant memory, _I thought, _but at the same time, it felt like someone else was there... someone... out... to... get... me..._

* * *

"Sweet dreams, Haru-kun~!"

* * *

Author's Note: Episode 6 over! I hope that I actually have more time to update more frequently, but my schedule also seems busy for a while...


	8. Episode 7: A (Not) So Sweet Nightmare

Author's Note: I finally don't have to see another exam paper (for a while)... whew! I _should _be able to update a few chapters before my _actual _finals start... Moving on, this chapter will be the start of the battles. And now, on to Chapter 7!

* * *

Episode 7

A (Not) So Sweet Nightmare

* * *

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Unknown**

*Zzzzt*

*Zzzzt*

_Disturbing static could be heard in the background. It was like that of a broken TV or radio, however, this sound seemed to go on forever, looping and looping without pause._

_Slowly but surely, my ears managed to adapt to this irritation._

_This was only my hearing though, as my other senses also faced obstacles which hampered them._

_My vision was blurred._

_My hands and tongue felt numb._

_My nose was clogged._

_I was useless._

_And so, I waited for this hell to stop. It was terrifying, knowing that I was trapped in my own body, with nothing but my static-filled hearing as a connection to the outside._

_..._

_**I never knew you were so pathetic...**, echoed a voice in my head._

_What... the... hell!?_

_**Your senses are not the only things that guide you.**_

_What're you talking about!?_

_**And you are not the only you.**_

_Who the hell are you!?_

_**You are weak... and I shall assist you.**_

…

_My senses returned like a jolt of lightning; running through my system, removing my obstructions._

_It made my poor head spin for a moment as my once-dormant mind was bombarded with signals from various parts of my body, restoring what had been taken from me._

_All this left me completely fatigued. However, I knew that this was no time to rest._

_Bringing myself to my feet, I found myself standing on a ten metre-long bridge, which seemed to emit a blueish aura from it's hardwood planks. Surrounding the bridge was an absolute abyss, dark space which carried nothing. The bridge's support columns seemed to go on and on forever into the inky blackness below. The area was completely and utterly deserted._

_The only other thing in this empty space was a door on the opposite end from which I stood. It was made from the same hardwood as the bridge and also shared the same blueish glow. It seemed to be calling out to me. Not with a voice... but it drew me nearer._

_I felt a strange compulsion to reach out to it, as though every fibre of my being craved it. This feeling negated any attempt to stop my body, and I was forced to go along._

_The planks creaked as my feet glided over them, echoing throughout the empty abyss. My short breaths were amplified with the silence that surrounded me._

_I glanced back from time to time, for the fear of being followed lingered in my mind. But of course, there was no one._

_This continued for who-knows-how-long. My digital wristwatch showed no indication of time. I tried counting in my head but I tired out when my body continued to run against my will._

_After what seemed like an eternity, I stood before the door. The entire run felt longer than a couple of metres, but I had no way of confirming it. Not long after, my hand reached out to the bronze doorknob and turned it._

...

The door disappeared the second my feet left the bridge it guarded. The hallway I was currently in seemed very familiar and almost comforting, if not for the eeriness of this situation.

Lights were placed on the cream-coloured ceiling with equal intervals in-between. The walls were finely decorated and painted with patterns and murals that depicted a golden butterfly, some of which spread beneath my feet. I could not see the end of this hallway, for it was shrouded in darkness, almost like a mist.

Shaking my head in frustration, I continued walking down the narrow hallway until a room came into view.

Its door was nicely carved with slightly intricate patterns along the edges. Parts of the door were black, as though they were burned. A neatly cut piece of paper was taped onto the door, written and coloured with crayons.

In the middle of that piece of paper was a name. It read, 'Takagi Haru'.

...

_**Come in...**_

"Who was that!?" I shouted, heart skipping a beat.

_**Are you afraid of your own room, Haru-kun~?**_

"Takagi Haru..." I repeated the name on the door, "... Me?"

_**Yes, Haru-kun~! How can you forget your own name?**_

_Yet, I was still unsure. The assurance I had came from this voice, the same one from before, which I know I shouldn't trust. Yet, I did._

I followed its instructions to the letter and entered my room, leaving the door behind me ajar.

It was dark and the walls were grey. Black patches were found on the walls which seemed to have been struck by lightning. Pieces of paper were scattered across the room, along with various other unrecognisable objects. Some of these objects were shattered into small fragments that littered the surrounding area.

What caught my eye was a picture frame that was spared from the destruction.

In the picture was a young boy with black hair. His hand was by his side, as though he was holding the hand of a friend. Yet, at the exact point where his hand lay, the picture was cut. Curious, I stretched my hand and took the picture from the rubble.

On closer inspection, he _was _holding a hand.

_Why would someone cut this picture-_

"**Haru-kun~! It's been such a long time~!"**

That exact voice that influenced my actions drew my attention to a bed in the corner, on which sat a young girl, about age 10. She had short brown hair and wore a purple tee with a white turtle-neck underneath and a short skirt. The most striking part of her appearance was her eyes, which glowed golden.

"W-Who... are you?" I asked, partly due to curiosity and partly due to fear.

"_**Hmhmhm...," **_she smirked, **_"I'm... your friend, Haru-kun."_**

_A friend?_

"_**It has been such a long time since we last saw each other..." **_she continued, jumping off the bed and landing gracefully on the ground, _**"I missed you so much..."**_

_Who the hell is this freak!? And how does she know me!?_

"_**It's too bad that you forgot me, Haru-kun..." **_her near-sadistic/insane face made me shudder, **_"But I _**will_** make you remember..."**_

"Stay away from me!" I yelled, stepping back and almost tripping as the young girl advanced towards me.

"_**Your actions hurt me, Haru-kun..." **_her lips curled into a dissatisfied frown, **_"I won't do anything bad to you..."_**

_Calm down... don't be intimidated by some bra_t.

"Who are you?" I demanded, "How can I be your friend if I don't know a damn thing about you!"

The girl paused for a moment, as though surprised by my sudden interrogative question.

"_**I am your friend. Nothing more..."**_

"Don't give me that bullshit. Give me something more concrete!" I yelled.

"_**Like what...?" **_she continued, not scared in the slightest despite my attempts to raise my voice.

"How about a name?" I asked with annoyance.

"_**Is that all you want?" **_she seemed amused, **_"You can call me..."_**

She wasn't the least bit serious about my questions. Here I was trying to make some sense of this situation, and here is a young girl, trying to toy with me.

"Okay... if you won't tell me your name..." I said, "Could you please tell me what the hell is going on!?"

A sudden screeching sound pierced the air around us, causing me to fall to my knees. I clutched my ears in a vain attempt to block out the sound. A powerful wind started to build up around us and the walls started to crack, bits and pieces being suspended in the moving air.

Instinctively, I grabbed the young girl and held her tight. She trembled in my grasp, fearful.

Looking up, a winged creature descended from the night sky. Its shape was hard to make out and the only thing I could see clearly was a light blue mask with eye and mouth holes carved into it.

From its main body, small ink-like blobs began to fall to the floor, three in total. Each one of them had a mask, yet no face was present underneath. At first, they seemed to do nothing except turn their 'faces' around. Their vision soon locked on to us.

One of them reshaped itself into a giant fist and I froze, watching in horror as it stretched towards me, threatening to kill.

"_**Watch out!"**_

I came back to reality and rolled to the side, dodging the fatal blow, carrying the young girl with me.

"What the hell is that thing!?" I yelled, keeping my eyes fixated on its movement.

"_**No time to explain!" **_she warned, **_"We need to get out of here, now!"_**

Scrambling to my feet, I dashed as far as I could for the exit, but was blocked by another blob; this time in the form of a sword attached to the ground.

"What now!?" I asked, running away from the exit.

Her face cringed, _**"We have to fight! Take my hand!"**_

The young girl freed herself from my grasp and held out her palm. In the rush of battle, there was no other plan of action. I took her hand.

…

Time slowed to a halt.

"_**I shall lend you my strength," **_echoed her voice in my mind.

…

"I resonate with thy!"

"PER..."

"SO..."

"NA!"

The sound of glass shattering. The sight of blue smoke. The overwhelming power surging through me. It was all too familiar.

A silhouette appeared in front of me in all its supernatural splendour. It was androgynous figure with long flowing purple hair, milky skin and eyes as clear as moonlight. Its clothing was made out of a silvery silky-metallic hybrid that resembled modern-day clothing with some resemblance to the armour worn during the time of the samurai; with a long, thin sword-like implement strapped to the back.

It spoke with two voices in unison; one voice that resembled my own and another which reminded me of the young girl.

"I am Tsukuyomi, the deity of the moon! I shall strike fear into the hearts of any who oppose me!"

I stretched my arm backwards as though reaching for a blade and Tsukuyomi did the same. Our movements and thoughts were completely synchronised.

"Temporal Strike."

Blade outstretched and pointed to the enemy, a surge of spiritual energy surged from my body through the weapon, bathing the entire scene in a cold, deathly white. The monsters shrieked and screamed in pain as their bodies were completely disintegrated, disappearing into nothing but black smoke.

I collapsed out of pure exhaustion, then and there.

* * *

[And so, time passed...]

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

**Time: Unknown**

I began to regain consciousness once more, finding myself back in the semi-destroyed room.

_Damn... I've been fainting a lot lately... _

I was on the room's bed, lying in a rather awkward position due to the bed's minute size. Most of the room was destroyed, revealing a pitch-black rainy evening outside. There were many houses surrounding the one I was in which resembled the housing district in my home city...

My muscles were aching from the battle and several cuts and bruises were present on my body. Someone had taken my torn shirt off and tended to my injuries. No doubt it was _her_.

Standing in a corner, staring out into the open darkness, was that young girl. She clutched the picture I had found earlier, which was _still _undamaged, close to her heart. I couldn't see her face, but I knew that she was hurt.

"Um... hey..." I started the conversation, rather unsure of what to talk about.

She gasped in surprise and turned to face me, _**"Y-You're awake!? Umm... I-I can explain... Your shirt was... uh..."**_

"Thanks," I interrupted, "You healed my wounds, didn't you?"

"_**Your welcome," **_she replied with a cheery smile, **_"Now, about my name..."_**

A deep silence filled the room before she continued.

"_**The truth is..."**_

"_**I... don't remember... I woke up a few hours ago and found myself here... All I know was that I had a friend... that's you, Haru-kun..." **_she admitted, biting her lower lip.

I nodded my head, trying to make sense of the information before asking, "Why don't you start from the beginning and tell me everything?"

"_**Okay..." **_she took a deep breath, **_"We are in the [world of dreams]; the bridge between the conscious and the unconscious... This world is a parallel to the [real world]..."_**

"_**Those monsters we fought are called [Shadows]... they're evil sides of humans... but they're only evil because humans [suppress their emotions]..."**_

"_**The power you used... it's called [Persona]... only people with Personae can fight Shadows..."**_

"_**This is your dream... but somehow, those Shadows could [move freely between dreams]..."**_

Digesting the information, I managed to get a rough image of the reality around me. It was no use trying to apply 'real world' logic here, simply because it wasn't the real world.

"But wait..." I paused, "... I get what you're trying to say, but... in that case, what are you? And why did I need you to summon my Persona?"

She stared at her feet, _**"I... don't know... **__**I'm not a Shadow... I'm not a Persona... but somehow, you can resonate with me, and I gain Persona-like abilities... Personae are one with their masters, but we are two separate entities..."**_

I barely understood what was going on.

"_**Umm... sorry I acted kinda strange earlier... I was just scared..." **_she apologised.

"It's okay... I guess..." I said, "... Mi-chan..."

"_**... Huh...? What was that...?" **_she asked.

"Nothing!" I brushed it off quickly.

"_**Aww... tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" **_whined the young girl.

*Sigh*

"Mi-chan... is a girl I keep seeing in my dreams..." I admitted, for unknown reasons, "You sound like her... and I was just reminded of her..."

_What am I saying!? And why did I admit that to some random stranger I met!? Crap... my cheeks are red, aren't they?_

"_**Mi-chan... umm... Haru-kun? Do you remember what she looks like?" **_she asked, a slightly rosy tint on her cheeks and her eyes were avoiding my gaze.

"I... don't know... I only see blur images of her..."

"_**By any chance... does Mi-chan die?"**_

I felt pins and needles poking my heart.

_Did she die? I only remember blood... and her scream._

"W-Why do you ask?"

"_**... because I'm getting faint memories of our times together..."**_

"_**... and... I remember that... I... die..."**_

* * *

"Huh!? Dream World!? What in the world are you talking about!?"

* * *

Author's Note: I had to revise this chapter a few times... 'cause I needed to connect the dialogue and battle scenes... To be continued!

* * *

**Review Responses:**

_Chapter 7:_

KeyInn: Now that I read it again... it _is _kinda confusing... I'll get to fixing that whenever I can. Sorry I couldn't reply sooner but I haven't checked the reviews for a while... Thanks and I hope you'll stick around!

Yami no Majou077: That... is just a small little preview of the next chapter. After reading this chapter, I guess you have an idea about who said it. But, the little bits of dialogue at the ends of a few chapters are far more important than mere previews...

thenextgamer: I've never been loved like a bear before! Haha! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_Chapter 1:_

Narukami Dan: Thanks for your kind praise. Anyway, hope you've read the next few chapters and this one too!

_Other Chapters:_

To all other reviewers in past chapters: Sorry I didn't reply to you guys, was in a rush to post the respective chapters... *guilty face* I'll be sure to reply in the future! And thanks for reading!


End file.
